Ford Benett
Profile Quote: "I'll take good care of you. All I ask is a little loyalty in return. Not too much, is it?" Profile: A runaway Texan heir turned pirate captain, Ford handles himself as the rough, callous and hard-working sailor he is, and it seems to have paid off well. Armed with a surprisingly cunning wit, a bottomless supply of willpower and unrelenting daring and bravery, Ford has carved a nice and profitable life for himself. However, he is rarely satisfied, and always aims higher, determined to be the best there ever was at whatever he attempts. Softened just enough to play the role of a father to homeless juvenile reploids and dangerous robots alike, Ford seems to have a knack for getting into tight spots, but always coming out on top and having things taken care of. While he never minds people underestimating him, it causes him a huge number of headaches when people butt into his work, especially when he has things under control. Determined to see those at his command well cared for, Ford occassionally pushes himself to a breaking point, overextending himself and needing a quick recovery before jumping back into the fray. He never considers himself a hero, even though those in his command would disagree, and for a pirate, he commands a great deal of self-control, mercy and patience when things look dire. Notes: Master Of Accidental Kidnappings, Pretty abstinent for a pirate captain, Gotta Be Related To Wily Somewhere Down The Line, Unlucky In Love, Unlucky In Cards, Still Getting Lucky Quite Frequently, Ashe wishes she could get this amount booty, Cannonballs of Steel, His Own Worst Enemy, Scruffy looking nerf herder History Pre-Game History -Ford is born to Joseph and Sarah Benett in Texas. His father sets him up with a go-kart track on his property just for Ford, who promptly begins wrecking them and dragging them back to work on them, developing a talent for working with vehicles and mechanics. -(~16) Ford gets work at a car company as a test driver, but with his parents nagging and the job quickly boring him, he severs ties with his family in Texas and runs away to live with his Uncle, a bounty hunter in Sukhothai. -(~21) Ford steals his flagship, the Avian from a dealer in Sukhothai and promptly heads off to begin looking for a crew and his first big heist. Chapter 1 - Avian Antics -(~22) Ford holds up Paul's Coffee Shop in Able City, kidnapping Relay and Quantum Hyena in the process and enlisting them in his crew. -Ford robs a scrapyard for RMs, facing off against Double's maverick form and rescuing Motor Man and Torch Woman from the furnace in the process. -Ford starts a brief romance with Relay. -Ford's old friend, Riley, joins the Avian crew with a juvenile reploid named Tempette in tow. Ford adopts her as sort of a daughter and begins trying to teach and care for her. -Romace with Relay sours and Relay leaves the ship. Ford bargins to get her to stay, but fails the negotiations. Refrains from restraining Quantum from going after her and makes no effort to recover the pair of them. Chapter 2 - Family Reunion -News of Ford's escapades catches up to him, with his grandfather, a Colonel of the U.S. marines, out to catch him and incarcerate him. Eventually, he's sucessful and Ford is put in a military prison for interrogation. -Gate and Relay, working as an assistant, visit Ford in prison, where Gate makes Ford an offer to work with him. Ford turns down the offer initially, but considers it in detail later... -Ford breaks free thanks to an attack by Vulcan Tarantula. After breaking loose and being confronted by the behemoth maverick, Ford's sheer disregard for the danger he was in and his impressed take on Vulcan's weapons leaves Ford in one piece, still alive and with new tools at his disposal. -By chance, Ford encounters Vile and faces off with him. Vile blasts Ford off a bridge to his percieved death. -Managing to remain alive, Ford takes advantage of the perception and fashions a guise for himself, taking on the nickname Hurricane. Chapter 3 - Maverick Dilemmas -Ford catches wind of a gem mine in Dopplertown's borders and travels to try and sneak a few valuables out of the mine. -Infiltrating the borders of Dopplertown, Ford accidentally trips an alarm, prompting Doppler, Vile, iZero and Burnout Lily to respond to the incident, though Doppler continues to discuss matters with a visiting Jaber. After escaping Vile's grasp and detonating the top of the lighthouse, Ford retreats to his airship, with iZero following after him and sneaking aboard. -Ford contronts iZero, finding her to be about as mentally developed as a child, and softens up, allowing her to stay the night, sleeping with her, and promising to teach her what he can. Develops an emotional attachment to her in spite of his best efforts to keep her at arm's length. -iZero leaves the airship, promising she will try to return, and Ford travels to Sukhothai to meet with Doppler to discuss a deal in light of his attack on Dopplertown. Ford ends up making a deal to bring robots he rescues from scrapyards in exchange for benefits on Dopplertown's behalf, essentially acting as a privateer. -Ford immediately runs in Vile again, but manages to fast-talk his way out of being shot, and sets up a trap to stall Vile while he gets away. Ends up not setting off the trap, but fails to removes it, leaving Vile with a bowl of ramen in his face. -Ford returns to Dopplertown with a small collection of robots in his care, sending them off to the city. Accidentally knocks out Burnout Lily and brings her back to his ship and sleeping with her as well, before letting her return to Dopplertown. Chapter 4 - Dancing with Hunters -Looking for new crewmates, Ford targets the tiny island nation of Maldives, sacking three major islands and sending it's military personnel into a frenzy. Liberating his now close ally, Gale Chimera, Ford and Gale faced off against Brawler Tanuki, Hydro Formans and Trigger. Ford ended up capturing Hydro, and left the islands in a diarray. -Ford negotiates a deal with Hydro's sister, Aqua Formans, and brings her aboard as well. With the two onboard, Ford relates a plan to snoop out a mole in their ranks; Double. The Formans agree. -Ford uses frequencies stolen from Hydro and Aqua to contact the Hunters and gave away his location. Confronted by Scanner Bat and Insho Phantom, Ford turns over the Formans siblings, before giving Double's name to Phantom in the hopes the reploid will root out the trouble. -While Ford is sacking another scrapping facility, Double and Impulse run into him, hoping to apprehend him for either the Mavericks or the Hunters. iZero shows up to the fray, along with Layer and Vile, both aiding their respective team mates. Ford snaps iZero out of an insane rage with tickling and a sappy, cheeseball (and admittedly ballsy) move, then fighting tooth and nail to get her out of Vile's clutches, eventually succeeding. iZero leaves shortly after the event to return to Doppler. Chapter 5 - Dopplertown Escapades -Ford raids another scrapyard, this time enlisting a networking robot master named Network Woman. Network Woman sets about adjusting the ship to let her accomplish things better, becoming the Avian's AI. -Ford enlists Carbon, a reploid he'd recovered from a scrapyard, to help him build facilities on his new island hideout, Farol. -Advancing to Dopplertown's edge, Ford hopes to find a way in and locate iZero, who he hears is being possessed by Sigma. Encountering Vile, Ford is dragged into the city limits and forced to fight in Vile's playground, a Thunderdome like arena, challenging Ford to a one on one match. Ford manages to actually bore Vile in submission and promptly escapes. -Moving throughout the city, Ford encounters Winter at the ground zero of Dopplertown, followed shortly by Vile. Ford takes note of the destruction around him and learns a little of Winter's backstory before escaping once more. -Using a drone's armor for disguise, Ford enounter's Vile again, his cover blown and attracting the attention of a number of robot masters he'd rescued before and brought to Dopplertown. They follow his escape and eventually join him in getting out of the city. -With help from his newfound crew, Ford captures several ships departing Dopplertown, choosing to escape in spite of his inability to locate iZero. Ford attracts attention from Vile and Winter, tricking the pair of them into being knocked out and de-coreing the pair. Ford escapes Dopplertown with bodies and cores in tow. -In the hopes of getting repairs for the two newly acquired bodies, Ford visits Relay and Quantum again, bringing attention from the reploid assassin Silhouette, who destroys the house the two reploids were living in. Beating back Silhouette, Ford is angered and upset that he'd brought suffering to the two again, and hands over Vile's and Winter's cores. The event leaves Ford swearing off so much concern for others, in an effort to remove guilt and pain from his conscious and unrestrict himself. Chapter 6 - Memory Leak -Ford battles Magma Dragoon on a train loaded with robots due for scrapping, taking a beating before getting thrown off. Once more lacking a body, authorities pronounced him dead. -Having a case of amnesia, Ford wakes up in the care of Dr. George Hartwin, believing his real name to be an older alias, Rod Benteft. 'Rod' begins living at the doctor's place until his memory returns and he can stand on his own again. -Ford runs into Winter, Scanner Bat and Double, all of whom assume him to be Ford. 'Rod' swears he is not who they claim him to be, though his memories help him recall who he meets. Double makes Rod an offer: Stay in his city and keep quiet, and no trouble from either the Mavericks or the Hunters will come to find him. Rod agrees initially... -After some thought, Rod decides it better to venture out in search of a way to arm himself in case more trouble finds him, traveling from Sukhothai to Able City to Neo Arcadia. -Rod meets an old rival, Dullahan, who recognizes Rod as familiar, but not quite Ford. Rod offers to make repairs to Dullahan's ship, the Charybdis, and keep a contract for later work. The deal is left open, but favorable to be agreed on... -Rod meets the reploid Mary Summers in Able City, finding her to be a sympathetic case and offering to watch her for a little while until she finds who she's looking for. Mary refuses, leaving Rod on his own and concerned about her safety. -Rod is given improved upgrades from Dr. Hartwin, along with a new design in his "revolutionary" cybernetics designs. Ford, donning a new set of silver Sniper Joe armor, agrees to give them a test run. Catching wind of the Dominionist riots over the newly signed robot rights law, Rod decides to take the new upgrades out for a spin.... Recent History -iZero found Rod and sent him for a mental roller coaster ride, triggering everything he'd supressed to come back in full force, and accepting that he was the Ford everyone insisted he was. -Ford stole the Albatross, a new carrier-class airship, from Able City, and now uses it as his new home of operations. -Ford partners with Double temporarily to find and free the captured iZero from Lagrano, only to hear of her escape a short time later. Ford comes away with a silent and personal acceptance that while he and Double may be opponents according to the factional divides, when it comes to iZero, he can trust him enough. -Ford, in an effort to track down the rogue iZero, meets and 'adopts' the new generation reploid named Lumine, the child-like mentality reminding him too much of iZero and Tempette to leave him to fend for himself. -Ford hears that Bass has kidnapped Pandora, brother to iZero's newest crewmate, Prometheus. Suffering from a bit of an identity crisis and still uncertain what to do next, Ford trails iZero as she goes to meet Bass and pursues Bass when he leaves the encounter. While unsuccessful, he comes surprisingly close to locating Pandora. -iZero declares a mutiny against Ford, and Ford sets his currents crises aside to challenge iZero to a fight. Employing his rusty rodeo skills, he ropes iZero up and breaks her will, reminding her who is the captain around here and taking her back home. -Now emboldened as a new pirate captain, Ford has begun handing out punishments to those wwho step out of line too far. His sights are set of tracking down Pandora, as the clock is still ticking with her life support. Personality Ford is usually calculative and quiet, generally planning out his next move. The rest of the time is spent hastily putting his plans into action and then improvising to compensate for his failures the first time around. Try as he might, Ford is not as tough as he likes to pretend to be, his recent romance/break-up and new father role to his juvenile reploid 'daughter', Tempette, having softened him up a little more than he would like to be. He also has a much stouter heart than he shows, the protective father in him stepping up to face new challenges to the safety of those around him. To compensate, he tries to act as abrasive and distant as possible, and hoping people just chalk it up to him being the mysterious rogue pirate type than hiding his more compassionate side. Unfortunately, in his efforts to protect others, he tries to push them aside in hopes of keeping them further away from the danger he seems to attract. Ford at least THINKS he's good at sizing people up and analyzing their personalities. He likes to talk his way out of a situation rather than resort to brute force, but won't hesitate to shove back if necessary. Because of iZero, Ford has grown more aggressive, dominant and defiant against others who talk back to him, but still wields an astounding amount of self-control, which he values as his most priceless weapon in tandem with his sharp wits. Trivia -Everyone hates Ford for one reason or another. Everyone. -You WILL be kidnapped by him eventually. One way or another. -Ford seems to have incredibly ridiculous good luck with the female mavericks, as well as terribly bad luck with the males. Of course, none of them have managed to kill him yet, so, it all rounds out even in the end... -Ford has taken in and cared for a little juvenile reploid, Tempette, and her companion drone named Drak -Ford came THIS close to being Dr. Doppler's son-in-law... sort of. -Expect Ford to flaunt it, because he at least thinks he got it... Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:X Series